Reporting For Duty!
'Reporting For Duty! '(sometimes called Training Day or Pilot) is the first episode of Officer SpongeBob. It was written mostly by Rocky Lobster with direction from SaiyanGokuDBZ. It premiered on July 18, 2017. Plot SpongeBob realizes he is low on cash, so he gets a part time job at the Bikini Bottom Jail as an officer. Characters *SpongeBob *Gary *Perch Perkins *Butch Transcript *episode starts off in SpongeBob’s pineapple, where SpongeBob is eating some Kelp-O. *SpongeBob: Man, nothing beats the trademark taste of the wonderful Kelp-O cereal! Hmm I better check the TV to see what is on the news today. *turns on TV where Perch Perkins is talking about how the police in Bikini Bottom are slowly retiring and about how they need more assistance. *Perch Perkins: That’s right folks. The stakes are higher than ever in Bikini Bottom! We need more police officers to enforce the sacred rules and make sure nobody breaks them! Police hirement advertisements are everywhere! *SpongeBob: Geez, that must be tough! Even though I resigned from the Krusty Krab a while ago due to low money income, I would never dream of becoming a police officer! *Gary: Meow. *SpongeBob: I know that I need to find a job Gary thanks for pointing out the obvious. *Gary: Meow, meow! *SpongeBob: Gary as I have said about a million times in this very pineapple I am not going to be a police officer! Do you even realize how dangerous that would be? *Gary: into SpongeBob’s room and picks up SpongeBob’s wallet with his mouth. Gary then brings the wallet to SpongeBob who is looking disappointed at the moment. *SpongeBob: My wallet? Why thank you for bringing my wallet Gary but I don’t need it at the moment and-... holy fishpaste! Where has my money gone? *Gary: Sighs. Meow. *SpongeBob: It’s been that long since I have not had a job? No wonder I am bankrupt! *Gary: his eyes he points towards the TV screen where Perch Perkins is asking others to join the police force due to recent issues. *SpongeBob: down at his Kelp-O But Gary… I won’t be with anybody I know! No Patrick, no Squidward, no anybody! *Gary: Meow. *SpongeBob: Wait… you’re saying that you’d team up with me… as a police snail? Why Gary, that never sounded better. Even though I may be wimpy, even though I may be Spongey I will join the police force whether I like it or not *and Gary head to Kelpy Acres, where police training is held. A policeman, who is a whale, walks up to SpongeBob and Gary and asks them to line up against the wall. *Butch: Alright… listen up you two! I want the best of the best… and since we have no further attendants I expect you to prevail! Am I clear? *SpongeBob: Yes. *Butch: Excuse me? *SpongeBob: Oh.. uh… yes sir! *Butch: Alright, my name is Butch and I will be training you two in order for you to have the honor of being a policeman… and military snail whatever. First course: Grease Spray. I will spray you with grease until you full run a mile! *SpongeBob: Yes sir! *and Gary both run a mile while fighting tears of pain. After the course is completed, Butch leads them through several other courses such as Krabby Land Parkour, bubble gun target Practice, Stopping a Sea Bomb, how to ride a seahorse and more, both SpongeBob and Gary advancing in stunning success. *Butch: You two have done well, however there is one last test just to see if you are truly capable of doing the job. We call it, The Box. What you have to do is arrest all the robots that fire their stun guns at you… in under 3 minutes. *SpongeBob: Why do they call it the box? *Butch: This. presses a button on the remote which causes a box made out of metal tiles to rise from the ground. *SpongeBob: Oh. *Butch: Alright, timer starts… now. and Gary run into the huge box where they battle multiple robots with stun guns. Gary tackles the robots while SpongeBob places cuffs around their arms. Many robots light fires and shoot rockets, but SpongeBob and Gary keep fighting no matter what the cost. Finally, as the last robot is arrested, Butch walks in and hands them a police badge. *Butch: Well done, boys. You’re part of the team. Trivia/Goofs * The title card does not include the exclamation mark in the title * This episode is one of the rare examples of a pilot episode not being written by the series creator. Category:2017 Category:Pilots Category:Officer SpongeBob Category:SaiyanGokuDBZ Category:Rocky Lobster Category:Episodes written by SaiyanGokuDBZ Category:Episodes written by Rocky Lobster Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season Premiere Category:SillySponge Entertainment Category:FanonSponge TV Category:Pilots Category:Pilot Episode